


Another Fantasies

by Mina_mi4847



Category: B1A4
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_mi4847/pseuds/Mina_mi4847
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saat kedua tertua sibuk dengan urusan kecil mereka, tiga termuda lainnya justru menyibukkan diri untuk membuat asumsi dan praduga tentang apa yang dilakukan dua orang lainnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Fantasies

Suatu malam, yang bisa disebut 'cukup larut' dorm yang biasanya dihuni oleh lima orang kini hanya bersisakan tiga mahluk termuda dari grub band ternama asal Korea Selatan, tiga member termuda B1A4 kali ini tengah terjaga, mereka tidak bisa tidur, entah apa yang mengganggu tapi yang pasti hanya bertiga di dorm itu memang suasana yang cukup tidak mengenakkan, mengingat mereka biasa berlima dengan leader dan hyung tertua sekaligus tercantik mereka.

 

"Hyaaaa, tidak ada CNU-hyung... tidak ada yang bisa dipermainkan~" Keluhan manja yang mungkin sedikit menjengkelkan, terlebih jika hal itu keluar dari sang maknae yang selalu menampilkan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

 

Mendengar _ocehan_ terbocah, sang anti bebek 'pun ikut angkat bicara, namun bukan membenarkan, hal ini lebih berarah pada protesan kecil. "Jika CNU-hyung mendengarnya... dia pasti akan memberikan 'chop' penuh cinta padamu." Dan hal itu hanya dibalas dengan cengiran tanpa dosa oleh Gongchan.

 

Seakan tidak ingin kalah dalam memecah suasana si pemilik mata bayi, Baro juga ikut menambahkan argumennya, seperti topik baru yang berarah pada kedua hyung mereka. "Menurut kalian... Apa yang dilakukan Jinyoung-hyung dan CNU-hyung, saat mereka hanya bedua?"

 

Pertanyaan yang cukup menarik, dua kepala lainnya kini sukses memberikan perhatian penuh pada pertanyaan Baro, memandang satu sama lain, dan pada detik berikutnya, saling memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut.

 

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, membayangkan apa yang dilakukanpara hyung ternyata cukup menyenangkan. Menampilkan senyum dan tawa kecil, entah apa yang ada pada bayangan mereka. Mungkin karena penasaran, atau memang dirinya benar-benar penasaran, Baro si pelimik pertanyaan 'pun kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. "Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian?"

 

Dua kepala lainnya, segera menyadarkan diri dari fantasi mereka, Sandeul yang sepertinya tidak sabar dengan 'fantasi'-nya segera mengangkat tangan dan menampilkan wajah bodohnya. "Aku yang mulai"

 

—Sandeul's Fantasy—

 

Seorang lelaki dengan kacamata berframe cokelat rambut yang sedikit lebih panjang untuk ukuran laki-laki dan terkuncir rapi pada belakang kepalanya. Pria yang bisa dibilang 'cukup' cantik itu kini tengah mengeakan piyama berwarna putih dengan motif beruang lucu dan sedikit lebih besar untuknya.

 

Jika ada beberapa orang yang melihatnya, mereka pasti berpikir itu sangat manis untuk dikenakan seorang lelaki cantik, terlebih jika lelaki itu cukup kurus—atau langsing—seperti Shinwoo, ya Shinwoo, lelaki manis itu memang bernama Shinwoo atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil dengan CNU.

 

Dengan piyama putih bermotif teddy bear yang sedikit kebesaran dan tangan kiri menggendong boneka polar bear berukuran 50-60 centimeter Shinwoo menyeret  kaki-kaki rampingnya dan berjalan menuju dapur, suara berisik dari beberapa peralatan masak sukses menginterupsi tidur nyenyaknya. Dan ketika dirinya sampai pada dapur, manik cokelat madu Shinwoo segera menangkap sosok Jinyoung—leader dari grup—nya tengah berkutat dengan penggorengan dan spatula.

 

"Jinyoungie... apa yang kau lakukan?" Mungkin efek dari bangun tidur, atau memang otaknya sedang berjalan lebih lamban dari biasanya si pemilik senyum termanis itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan kening, saat melontarkan kalimat tanya yang—mungkin— kurang tepat.

 

Pria lainnya yang memiliki nama Jinyoung itupun hanya menampilkan senyum kecilnya, menatap maklum pada anak yang sedikit lebih tua dan segera mematikan kompornya. Mengambil dua piring yang telah disiapkan kemudian beralih pada fried rice yang baru dimasak olehnya. Membawa kedua piring tersebut pada meja makan yang ada di dekat counter memasak mereka. Setelahnya pria dengan rambut merah tersebut menaruh hasil karyanya disana, kembali berjalan kearah mesin kopi dan mengambil secangkir kopi untuknya kemudian membuka microwave dan mengeluarkan segelas susu hangat dari dalamnya.

 

Berjalan menuju Shinwoo, Jinyoung kemudian mengulurkan segelah susu hangat tersebut. "Pagi Shinwoo-ya." Sapanya yang kemudian menaruh lengan kanan pada pundak Shinwoo ketika yang lain menerima uluran susu hangatnya.

 

Menuntun yang lebih tua menuju meja makan dan membiarkannya duduk disalah satu kursi yang telah memiliki sepiring fride rice di depannya. Mengambil boneka yang ada ditangan Shinwoo, Jinyoung memilih untuk menempatkannya pada kursi yang lain.

 

Ketika mendapat akses yang lebih leluasa Shinwoo menggenggam gelas hangat yang ada padanya dengan kedua tangan. Meniupnya dan menyesap pelan susu hangat tersebut, setelah selesai lelaki bersurai cokelat yang senada dengan kedua maniknya, segera mengalihkan pandangan pada orang disamping yang sedaritadi menusik pelan pipi kanannya—milik Shinwoo.

 

"Tidak ingin memberikan morning kiss padaku Shinwoo-ya?" Tanyang yang lebih muda, kali ini Jinyoung memberikan kerlingan singkatnya dan mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk kanan pada bibirnya—milik Jinyoung.

 

Melihat hal itu Shinwoo segera meletakkan gelas yang telah seperempat kosong dan menundukkan wajahnya yang tengah—sangat— memerah. Mengepalkan tangan kanannya, Shinwoo segera berdiri dan memberikan ciuman singkat pada pipi milik Jinyoung—masih— dengan wajah memerahnya. Setelah memberikan ciuman kecilnya, setelah selesai Shinwoo kembali mendudukkan dirinya dan membuat wajah memerah yang cukup lucu untuk Jinyoung.

 

Tersenyum kecil, Jinyoung bersumpah bahwa tingkah lucu Shinwoo benar-benar membuatnya terlihat imut, jika saja dirinya tidak memiliki pengendalian diri yang baik, maka dapat dipastikan dia akan 'memakan' pria cantik yang ada di depannya sekarang ini. Menahan libidonya agar tetap turun, Jinyoung hanya memberikan kecupan singkat pada puncak kepala yang lainnya dan memberikan elusan pelan disana.

 

 

—End of Sandeul's Fantasy—

 

"Ahhh~ Bukankah itu manis? Pagi hari Jinyoung-hyung dan CNU-hyung benar-benar mendebarkan." Dengan penuh kebahagiaan Sandeul segera memberikan komentar pada fantasinya sendiri, sedangkan Baro dan Gongchan yang mendengar semua hal itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan kening, baru pertama kalinya mereka tahu, bahwa Sandeul memiliki imajinasi yang begitu manis dan—

 

"Kekanak-kanakan."

 

—seperti itulah, tepat seperti yang dua orang lainnya katakan, Sandeul memang miliki fantasi yang 'sedikit lebih' kekanak-kanakan, untuk ukurannya.

 

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" Tidak terima, anak yang memang memiliki wajah khas itu segera meninggikan nada suaranya dengan intonasi yang terdengar sedikit terganggu.

 

"Hyung merusak image, cool-nya CNU-hyung." Balas Gongchan yang kini memasang wajah datarnya, dan mulai memutar bola mata lelah.

 

"Lagipula, untuk apa CNU-hyung memeluk polar bear dan mengenakan piyama bermotif teddy bear yang kebesaran? Itu benar-benar tidak seperti hyung yang dewasa—lagi pula dia hanya memakai boxer dan t-shirt ‘kan?" Tidak mau kalah, Baro pun ikut menambahkan celaannya pada imajinasi Sanddeul, yang memang terdengar kekanak-kanakan.

 

"Meskipun manis, tapi itu tidak sesuai dengan kepribadian CNU-hyung, memangnya hyung pikir CNU-hyung itu seperti anak gadis _tsundere_ yang sedang populer dikalangan anak-anak remaja?" Dan sekali lagi, dengan wajah tanpa dosa Gongchan kembali memberikan sanggahannya. Well ini memang ciri khasnya, memberikan komentar yang menyakitkan dengan wajah tanpa dosa, benar-benar anak manis yang kejam.

 

Tidak terima—itu pasti— dengan wajah yang memerah Sandeul segera menuntut imajinasi dari yang lainnya. "Ha? Kalau begitu bisakah kau tunjukkan bagaimana CNU-hyung yang dewasa? Kurasa aku sudah cukup baik dalam hal ini!"

 

Mendengar Sandeul yang mulai naik darah, Baro segera memberikan cengirannya dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Kalau menurutku, mungkin seperti ini..."

 

—Baro's Fantasy—

 

Makan malam pada sebuah hotel ternama di Seoul dengan pemandangan mengarah tepat pada kerlap-kerlip kota indah tersebut. Hal itulah yang menjadi pilihan oleh Jinyoung saat mengajak Shinwoo—orang yang dicintainya— untuk makan malam. Bahkan sepertinya langitpun telah berkerja sama dengan baik, hal itu dapat dilihat dari banyaknya bintang yang menggantung diatas sana.

 

Dengan tangan kanan menggoyangkan gelas anggur kecil pada tangannya, si kepala merah yang telah memesan sebuah private room hotel dengan interior klasik, melirik kecil pada lelaki bersurai cokelat yang kini tengah memanjakan mata dengan pemandangan malam hari kota Seoul. Puas memanjakan matanya, Shinwoo segera membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menuju pria lainnya yang tengah duduk disisi yang lain.

 

Shinwoo yang saat itu tengah mengenakan kemeja hitam dan membiarkan tiga kancing teratas terbuka serta menampilkan kulit mulus dan lembut, bahkan untuk Jinyoung yang hanya melihatnya 'pun sudah dapat memastikan bahwa kulit yang melapisi kumpulan daging tipis itu sangat lembut, tidak perlu menyentuhnya hanya dengan melihatnya kau sudah dapat memastikan hal tersebut.

 

Melingkarkan kedua lengan pada leher sang leader, si pemilik nama Shin Dong Woo itupun segera menenggelamkan kepalanya pada pelipatan leher milik Jinyoung. "Ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Terima kasih." Ucapnya yang kini tengah menyibukkan diri dengan menyesap aroma mint dari pelipatan leher si kepala merah.

 

Mendengar dan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu Jinyoung hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil, tangan kanannya terulur dan menarik pelan pergelangan lengan kiri Shinwoo serta menuntunnya untuk berdiri tepat dihadapan Jinyoung. Menghela nafasnya pelan, Jinyoung segera menarik Shinwoo dan membiarkannya duduk di pangkuan si kepala merah. Tangan kirinya yang bebas kini sukses mengelus pelan punggung Shinwoo dan membuatnya lebih dekat pada dirinya.

 

"Aku... akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Shinwoo..." Setelah memberikan deklarasinya, Jinyoung segera menghapus jarak diantara mereka, melepaskan tangan kanannya pada lengan kiri Shinwoo, si kepala merah, mendorong puncak kepala anak yang lebih tua, sepertinya Jinyoung ingin memperdalam ciuman mereka. —

 

—End of Baro's Fantasy—

 

"TUNGGU DULU!!!"

 

Belum sempat Baro menyelesaikan imajinasinya, Sandeul segera berteriak keras--dengan wajah tomatnya. "E—ero—" Dan dengan tatapan nanar, Sandeul segera mengambil jarak dari Baro dan diikuti oleh Gongchan yang memberikan tatapan terganggu.

 

"CNU-hyung tidak akan seagresif itu untuk menyerang Jinyoung-hyung, Baro-hyung merusak image-nya." Tambah Gongchan, matanya masih menatap tidak percaya.

 

Dengan tangan kirinya Sandeul segera menutupi separuh wajahnya yang kini benar-benar panas, dan entah bagaimana dirinya juga dapat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh keluar dari hidungnya. "Gongchan benar, dan lagi, Cnu-hyung tidak akan membiarkan dadanya terekspos begitu saja-mengingat dia tidak begitu senang menunjukkan tubuhnya- aku tidak tahu... kau... mengharapkan dada Cnu-hyung?"

 

"HA?!" Tidak percaya akan apa yang di dengar, namun jika Baro memikirkan hal itu, memang benar sepertinya dia memang 'sedikit' mengharapkan hal tersebut.

 

"Aku tidak tahu... Baro-hyung memiliki kemesuman— seperti itu..." Tidak mau kalah—atau memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan— Gongchan 'pun ikut dalam melakukan bullying pada Baro, dan setelah dirinya kembali menatap Sandeul, sebelum melanjutkan. "...mungkin sebaiknya kami juga harus berhati-hati."

 

Menunduk frustasi, jelas sekali Sandeul akan berteriak keras—lagi— untuk kali ini. "Kau sudah mengotori image CNU-hyung yang polos!" Dan dengan ditambah tindakan dramatis tentunya.

 

"Ha?! Apa maksudmu? Setidaknya aku bukan orang yang mengharapkan melihat tubuh CNU-hyung karena piyama yang kebesaran!"

 

Satu kedutan, sukses mendarat pada pelipis mulus Sandeul, tentu saja kali ini Baro berusaha menusuknya, dan sepertinya panah itu tepat mengenai kepalanya. "Karena ketidak sengajaanlah, semuanya jadi lebih manis! Lagipula CNU-hyung bukan orang mesum yang akan memperlihatkan tubuhnya!"

 

"CNU-hyung juga tidak sepolos itu! Apa kau lupa saat kissing game atau saat sexy dance?!"

 

"Itu karena game, game! Dan kenapa kau masih mempermasalahkan kissing game? Apa kau iri karena tidak bisa bermain dengan CNU-hyung?!"

 

Ketika dua anak yang lebih tua sedang mempersalahkan kakak tertua mereka, maka anak termuda diantara mereka hanya bisa memandang polos pada dua orang yang tengah adu mulut, dirinya juga memiliki sebuah fantasi mengenai kedua 'hyung' yang tidak berada disini, namun karena dia yang termuda sepertinya Gongchan tidak bisa mengatakan jika dia juga miliki sebuah imajinasi menganai apa yang dilakukan Jinyoung dan CNU.

 

Setelah lima belas menit terlibat perang mulut, pada akhirnya Baro-lah yang menghentikan perdebatan mereka, melihat hal itu, untuk kali ini Gongchan merasa sedikit menyesal akan ketidakberadaan kedua hyung tertuanya disaat Sandeul dan Baro memulai adu mulut—seperti biasa.

 

"Jadi.. sekarang bolehkan aku menceritakan apa yang ada dipikiranku, hyung?" Memiringkan kepalanya, Gongchan kembali menatap polos pada mereka.

 

"Kau bisa melakukannya, kita lihat seperti apa yang ada dipikiranmu..." Menyetujuinya, Baro segera memberikan tatapan sinis pada Sandeul yang tentu dibalas dengan pelototan lainnya.

 

"Ett—to... jadi..."

 

—Gongchan's Fantasy—

 

"Shinwoo-ya, tidak perlu menutup mulut seperti itu."

 

Menggeleng, pemuda dengan kepala cokelat terus menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan kanannya, melihat kearah lain, Shinwoo seakan tidak ingin membiarkan suaranya keluar, walau sekecil apapun.

 

Sementara itu, si kepala merah yang merasa tidak berhasil, terus mempercepat gerakannya, walau bagaimanapun Jinyoung harus membuat Shinwoo-nya mendesah nikmat—setidaknya meneriakkan namanya.

 

Sementara itu Shinwoo berkeras menahan suaranya, menggigit punggung tangan kanan miliknya, Shinwoo mati-matian menahan desahan yang akan keluar.

 

Kesal. Jelas Jinyoung kesal, alih-alih melakukan apa yang diinginkannya, Shinwoo justru semakin keras menggigit tangannya. Menibulkan luka. Menarik tangan kanan pemuda dibawahnya Jinyoung menjilat pelan luka hasil gigitan Shinwoo.

 

Mencium lembut kening pemuda di bawahnya Jinyoung berusaha meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. 'Shinwoo tidak perlu takut', itulah yang terucap dari tatapan mata rubah milik Jinyoung.

 

Mengaggukkan kepalanya, kali ini Shinwoo terlihat lebih rileks dan mengalungkan lengannya pada pelipatan leher Jinyoung, Shinwoo 'berusaha' menunjukkan senyum khas miliknya. Melihat hal itu, Jinyoung kembali melanjutkan gerakannya yang terhenti. Dan lengkaplah malam itu, dalam ruang hotel yang hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua, ruang yang bisa dibilang cukup luas tersebut sukses dipenuhi desahan nikmat oleh pemuda tertua.

 

—End of Gongchan's Fantasy—

 

“Go—Gong—Gongchan…”

 

Baro dan Sandeul segera menatap horror pada maknae mereka, wajah polos ternyata tidak menjamin bahwa pikiran jauh lebih polos dibandingkan mereka, bahkan Gongchan jauh lebih ‘mengerikan’ dibandingkan Baro—dalam hal imajinasi.

 

Sementara itu anak si pemilik fantasi hanya bisa mengangkat bahu serta menunjukkan wajah tidak bersalahnya. Memang apa salahnya memiliki fantasi yang sedikit liar? Toh itu tidak merugikan siapapun, dan walau ‘pun hal itu benar, itu juga tidak akan berdampak buruk untuk mereka. Well sepertinya Gongchan memang harus belajar akan hal yang ‘pantas dan tidak pantas’ serta ‘yang patut dan tidak patut’.

 

***

 

Sementara itu disaat tiga yang lainnya tengah sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengembalikan kepolosan maknae-nya, dua orang—atau salah satunya— yang sedari tadi dibicarakan justru tengah sibuk berkutat dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas.

 

Menghela nafas si kepala merah memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya. Melirik singkat orang yang ada disampingnya, senyum kecil sukses terukir diwajah si kepala merah. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Shinwoo jatuh tertidur saat menemaninya menulis lagu. Berkeras tetap ingin menemani, pada akhirnya Shinwoo benar-benar tertidur. Well itu bukan salah Shinwoo, sepenuhnya adalah salah Jinyoung yang benar-benar lupa waktu ketika menulis.

 

Membuka jaker, Jinyoung segera menyampirkannya pada Shinwoo, berharap dapat memberikan kehangatan pada si tukang tidur. Tersenyum kecil, Jinyoung kembali berfokus pada lembaran-lembaran kertasnya.

 

—FIN— 


End file.
